shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Momabake
Momabake is the het ship between Obake and Momakase from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Obake first saw Momakase in a new report of her arrest, as it related to Big Hero 6 and he was gathering data on them. A couple of weeks or a month or two later, Obake went to the prison that Momakase is being held at, disguised as a prison guard where he gave her a Graphene shard, since it is of the same mistrial as the knifes she uses, to help her escape. Before he felt her to it, Obake tells Momakase "You can thank me later". During her escape, where she is being cashed by Big Hero 6, Obake sent one of his drones to keep them from catching the escaping thief. After Momakase was able to loss both the superhero team and the afforiyies, and is lead to Obake's lair, he offers her the chance to exact her revenge on the team by joining his "club". With the device that will keep Baymax from finding her with its/his scanner, the information that Obake has collected on them and the promise of revenge, Momakase agrees to Obake's business proposal by say "I like this club". With help from her new employer, Momakase is able to get the jump on Big Hero 6, as well as trapping them on an island that is about to be destroyed, when she connects Obake to let him know that they have fallen into her trap he informs her that the team's young leader will be the reason that they haven't seen the last of them. After Obake sets the stage that gets Hiro to build an energy amplifier, he orders the thief and their allies to play along with Big Hero 6's trap for them, so they could have Noodle Burger Boy slip a chip into Baymax that will allow Obake to control the robot, before setting her and the others to attack SFIT as a chaotic distraction while he goes to retrieve Hiro's most resent invention. Even though Obake's master plan involves destroying the city in order to rebuild it, Momakase didn't seem to mind the destructive chaos she is helping him to active. Globby on the other hand did mind and helped Hiro to escape so they can help the rest of the team to stop Obake's plan, Momakase had tried to stop the two from leaving the underground lair, as she knew of what they will do once they leave, but was "pinned" to the wall. Obake later finds Momakase in her current state before taking the glob made gag off of her face and after she tells him that the boy got away, as well as asking him why he wants him so much, Obake replies that Hiro needs "his guidance" before ordering her to bring the boy back to him, alive. Momakase does what she it told, as the thief tries to get Wasabi to hand Hiro over to her, but ends up betting restrained and set back to prison; while Obake is believed to have perished within the ruble of his lair. In the two parted episode in season two, mutant Momakase mentions Obake as her former employer to Liv Amara (who is actually Liv's clone Di), as she tells her of the struggles he had faced with Big Hero 6. Along with the information he gathered on them that allowed him, as well as her, to uncover the identity of their leader. Sometime after her mutant form and powers were taken away from her and had decided to finally reclaim her family's swords, Momakase decides to use Obake's gathered information on Big Hero 6 to blackmail Hiro into helping her. Fanon There is a chance that the ship began shortly after Fred gave them two idea options for their ship name, after Big Hero 6 found out that they are working together, and possibly due to the fact that out of Globby and Noodle Burger Boy, Momakase is someone that Obake can talk to and conspire with, as she isn't an "ident" or "annoying" and is a skilled, sinister thief that has encountered the superhero team that Obake is "fascinated" with. Fandom TUMBLR : : Trivia *Two of the ship's names was mentioned by Fred in the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, Fan Friction. ** Fred had also mentioned in the episode that he has his money on Momabake. Gallery Obakase_(Fan_Friction).png Momabake_Gif.gif Obakase_Gif.gif Navigation